This invention relates to outdoor lights of the type used by consumers and homeowners to illuminate walks, driveways, gardens, and patio areas requiring various levels of illumination. The luminaire also has commercial application for illuminating public lawns and walks. It is particularly adaptable to locations requiring low levels of illumination.
Most of these types of lights, that comprise the present art, are of post-lamp variety. They are generally installed when the home is constructed, or at a later date, by a qualified electrician. Such lights are of substantial design to insure against electrical shock hazard to consumer users, since they operate exclusively on 110 to 130 volts AC household electrical service. Additionally, most post-lamps use glass panels which may break occasionally resulting in flying glass due to their elevated position. However, several designs of walk-way post lamps, operating from 110-130 volts AC, have become available in recent years. Because they are supported close to the ground, and operate at high ambient temperatures, they may cause severe burns, if touched. These are particularly hazardous to small children.
Such lights are expensive to manufacture and to install. Because of local electrical codes, a registered electrician is generally required for installation. Rarely are they operated with light bulbs dissipating less than 60 to 100 watts. Finally, they generally produce more light than is required for adequate illumination, thus requiring excessive electrical power.
Accordingly, there is a requirement for a consumer type of outdoor light that is simple, safe, affordable and weatherproof. The do-it-yourself homeowner must be able to easily, and safely, install the light; and, it must conserve electricity. The illumination of the light must be selectable and operational heating must be minimal. Various shapes must be available to meet the ornamental needs of the consumer.